


Sensations

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tastes like lemongrass and honey under her tongue, both familiar and foreign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensations

She knows he's here, always knows when he shows up. She can feel the air in the room shift slightly as it parts to make room for him. She can hear the almost-rustle of wings, a subtle sound just on the edge of her senses. But they are so strong now. Her senses. The four that she has left.

Pamela turns to where Gabriel is standing, a mere foot away, right behind her. The air smells of electricity and something else, something strangely familiar. It takes her a few seconds to figure out what it is, and by then there's already a too-strong hand on her neck, dragging her down to a forceful kiss.

He tastes like lemongrass and honey under her tongue, both familiar and foreign, and she smiles in the kiss, plastering his slender but firm body against hers and grabbing his perky ass. She feels his lips curve in an amused smile against hers, and his tongue flickers over hers teasingly.

"Did you bring licorice candy?" she asks against his mouth, pushing his jacket off his shoulders with a grin.

"You bet I have, babe," and there's affection behind the snarky tone. He lifts something to her lips and she parts them. The strong, rich taste of the Twizzler (the original kind, the one that actually tastes like licorice, none of that rainbow flavoring nonsense) slides against her tongue. Pamela licks the angel's fingers before chewing on the bit of candy, moving it in her mouth so that Gabriel will be able to taste it with their next kiss.

There's a snap next to her left ear and the world shifts around them, leaving Pamela a little dizzy as she can feel the soft sheets of her bed under her now naked knees. Gabriel's skin seems to be everywhere: between her thighs, on her back, pressing against her breasts... She figures it out quickly, though. She's straddling the archangel's lap, and his face is buried in her neck, his hands are roaming her back, caressing her spine, her shoulder blades, the small of her back.

She gets with the program then, slides closer to him, nails digging in his arms as she traps his erection between their bodies. She kisses his neck in a hot mess of lips and tongue and teeth, sliding a hand on his back to tease that spot that drives him insane with lust, the one right between his shoulder blades, and is rewarded by a delicious moan.

Pamela moves her hips, slowly, rubbing her clit against the archangel's hard cock. Arousal is a low ache inside of her, growing stronger with every push of her pelvis. She's warm and wet, already half-lost in sensations, the touch of his hands, the taste of his skin, the smell of his hair.

Gabriel grabs her hair, pulls her off his neck so he can plaster his lips against hers. His tongue invades her mouth, hungrily licking the remnants of licorice there, and Pamela fells something shift under the fingers she still has on his spine.

His wings blink into existence. They are like warm pressured air under her hand, there and not quite there, humming against her skin, sending little shivers of pleasure through her fingers. She moans and lifts her hips higher, reaches under her with her other hand, the one not currently brushing against the base of Gabriel's wings, and guides the angel's hard cock inside of her.

She lowers herself on him, and he slips all the way in, easily. They are both moaning and panting into each other's mouth as she starts moving, up and down, up and down, trying to keep a slow rhythm, to make this last. Gabriel's hand is still tight in her hair, he knows she likes it, knows she likes the slight roughness of it.

He wraps his wings around her. The exquisite alien-ness of them presses lightly against her shoulders and her back, brushes her spine and her ass, sends shivery waves of pleasure through her, and Pamela throws her head backwards, face turned to the ceiling as she moves more quickly on Gabriel's dick. There are obscene sounds filling the bedroom and she realizes she's the one making them. Gabriel's groaning against her throat, licking and biting her skin as he shoves his hips up to meet hers.

She's lost in the feel of the wings on her skin, it's like they are blending _in_ her skin, in her very soul maybe. She barely registers the fingers rubbing her clit as she hangs on to the warm, exquisite sensations Gabriel's wings provoke in her. When her orgasm hits, she screams her lover's name, slamming her hips down on him in strong, almost desperate pushes, riding the wave of her own ecstasy with the clear intention to bring Gabriel over the edge with her.

She knows exactly when he comes. Not only can she feel it inside of her, and feel him tense up against her body, but his wings get warmer, almost burning through her skin. She can feel his grace flare up around her, filling the room for the shortest of moments with his angelic true form. She feels it against her skin, hears it in the air, smells it against his skin and tastes it in her mouth.

It's just a flash of Heaven and it's gone, everything is gone, the grace and the wings. She collapse on Gabriel and he holds her against him, holds her tight. She buries her face in his neck, trying to relearn how to breathe, and his hands gently caress her back. He's growing soft inside of her, but neither of them makes a move to change their position as they slowly come down the adrenalin and endorphin rush.

Sometimes, Pamela wishes she could see him. See his disheveled hair, see his eyes filled with lust and pleasure and ecstasy, see what an angel looks like when it comes undone in the throws of passion.

But she knows that if she still had her eyes, Gabriel would never dare to lose control like this with her. So she thanks fate or God or whatever's out-there for the day she gazed upon Castiel's true form.

For she might have lost her sight, but she's gained so much more since then.


End file.
